neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon/Victory II/Haneda City Station
Haneda City Station is the second dungeon of the Planeptune route in Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri in Megadimension Neptunia VII. It costs 500 credits to build a route to it. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type Scripted Type Story Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri Neptune, IF, Compa and B-Sha arrive in this city overrun with delusionary monsters. There is an old man under attack. B-Sha flees from the monsters so Neptune transforms and the three try to make up the lost strength of a Gold Third. After saving the old man, he says that it feels nostalgic to be saved by Neptune. It seems that the more Neptune saves people since she does that a lot, the more the citizens will be reminded of her. With that, the girls continue clearing the cities of monsters. They find a guard who says they can use some help finishing off the boss monster in the middle of the city. At the middle of the city, two guards are trying desperately to defend the city from the boss monster. They wish to do their part as the CPU of Planeptune is gone. The CPU of Planeptune, Neptune arrives wondering why the man are so willing to throw away their lives. However, Neptune is glad that people still remember and with that, she transforms. The girls deal with the monsters and save the guards. Neptune asks why they are able to remember her and the guards explain that it was their love of her. They ask for a handshake which Neptune gives. The girls then decide to return to the Basilicom to report the results as well as B-Sha's desertion. The three girls return as another monster horde attacks. It is led by Warechu. He brags about his impressive charisma and IQ of 250 to win over Compa but since Compa does not know what an IQ of 250 is, she asks IF. IF says an IQ of 250 for rats is not impressive. Compa then notes that Warechu must be stupid then. The girls decide to arrest Warechu and defeat him in battle. Warechu then reveals that the monster invasion was all a diversion to get Neptune's Swirl Console. With no time to lose, IF wants to bury Warechu alive instead of bringing him to the police. Warechu asks Compa to help him. Compa says she can no longer help the rat. Warechu asks if it is because he escaped. Compa explains that it is because he endangered the inhabitants of Haneda City just for a console and she hates those kinds of people. Warechu, heartbroken flees quickly. The girls cannot chase him and decide to rush back to Planeptune to defend their console. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons